fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurai Urahara
Kurai Urahara (倉井裏腹) is a young and talented man. Kurai is also a free lance Wizard. He was born and rasied New Lepus . Physical Appearance He has spiky orange hair, with hazel brown eyes. He is fairly tall and very well built. He is a peachish-tan color. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Kurai wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Personality Kurai is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Kurai himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. On the outside, he generally 'tries' to act like a hardass, but on the inside he is a soft-hearted, loving, and caring person. Overall, he can be a very serious people in situations, and sometimes a very goofy person. Sword Kurai's sword is named Eclipse. It is a black sword said to be handcrafted out of meteorite. It is a very blade, and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Eclipse has a chain long chain, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Karui's glove, forming a wide loop. Story Kurai has been living with his mother for almost all of his life. He has never met his father, and has no idea of where he is or if he still alive. When Kurai was 14, his mother got sick, so she sent him to his uncles house. Over the years Kurai trained with his uncle, to learn his special type of magic, Blaze Magic. After a time period of 4 years, his mother began to feel better and she got healthy once again. Kurai has set of on his journey to become a very powerful wizard and is now looking for a guild to join, so that he has teammates and more friends. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style with his sword, Kurai relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with his uncle, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. While usually fighting right-handed, Kurai appears to be ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding Eclipse in his left hand Enhanced Strength:'''Kurai has proven to be really strong during his training. He can pick up a full grown tree without any problems. His punches and kicks are not to be taken lightly even tho he is a Master Swordmans. He is still capable of using his hands and legs for combat. '''Enhanced Speed: Kurai is very fast. He can dodge a arrow coming at him with high-speed with no sweat. He can dodge the opponents attack easily. Sometimes his attacks become so fast the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. Enhanced Durability: Kurai has a considerably high amount of durability. He can take a direct attack from an opponent, and still be okay. He can be thrown into builds and slammed on the ground, and he'd still be ready to fight and unharmed. Magic Blaze Magic (ブレイズ マジック) is a type of Fire Magic that allows the user to manipulate black flames. Black Flames of Blaze Magic is somewhat harder to extinguish that normal flame/fire, since once it makes contact it sticks to the targets body and keeps on burning. The flames also have pressure from the mage's magical energy, which also adds an attribute to the flame to keep it from extinguishing. It can burn enemies to ashes depending on the strength of them. Kurai Urahara can use his sword, Eclipse to connect his magic to. This lets Kurai produce stronger slashes with the blade and perform spells with it. Kurai can also use his flames to burn his sword Eclipse into more flames. These blazing black flames to turn into any form or shape Kurai pleases, and can also be used for further spells. Speed Magic (スピードマジック) This Magic dramatically increases the Kurai's speed, possibly by Magically augmenting the power centered on the Kurai's lower body, boosting both strength and agility to near-inhumane levels. It also allows the user to augment how the Kurai's moves and can allow them to walk on different surfaces such as water and verticle surfaces. Spells Dark Heaven Piercer (暗い天のピアサー) At the instant of the slash, Kurai's sword Eclipse, absorbs Kurai's magic energy, releases the highly condensed magic energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Dark Blazar (暗い炎) Kurai uses a great amount of magical energy to charge a black ball full of blazing black flames. Kurai then can fire the ball in one huge blast or very fast bullets. The range of this move is medium to long range. Blazing Halo Gale ブレイジングヘイローゲイル Karui creates a large pin-wheel of blazing black flames by using his Blaze Magic. Once done, he fires it at the opponent with high speed, and velocity. When the attack hits, it leaves a huge explosion with a big crater around its target. The blast radius is fair sizable. Heavenly Mark (天空のマーク) The user consentrates a high amount of magic energy into the palm on their hands. The magic energy ratio has to be perfectly balance. Once balanced, creates a orb within the palms of his hands. The user then sends the orb into the sky, and then it expands into a sizable sphere. The sphere then smashes into the opponent and explodes with a high blast radius. Anyone within the blast radius will be turned into ash by the burning hot black flames. The user can use up almost all of their magic energy using this attack. Category:Wizard